Nuttin' Here But Us Candy Lovers
Nuttin' Here But Us Candy Lovers is the 12th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. In this episode, Nutty finds a girlfriend who is just like him.This episode introduces us to Tootsie, a candy loving squirrel just like Nutty. Cast Starring: *Nutty *Tootsie (debut) Featuring: *Sheega *Jay Jay *Doodoo *Cuddles *Puff (Hawaiian Style) *Grin Appearances: *Generic Tree Friends Plot Nutty is riding his scooter in Wailuku as he heads to the supermarket to get some groceries. Nutty heads over to the candy aisle and grabs some candy bars. He drops one and tries to pick it up. However a new tree friend Tootsie grabs it and asks Nutty if it is his. Nutty sees Tootsie has candy on her fur just like him. Hearts fly around him as Nutty looks at the audience. As he grabs the bar from her, he puts his arms around her. Tootsie then gives Nutty a kiss as Nutty has fallen in love with someone like him. Later at Nutty's beach house, Nutty has invited over Jay Jay, Sheega and Grin for a game of Sorry. Nutty draws and moves one of his pawns 3 spaces. The pawn becomes Tootsie in Nutty's mind. Grin slaps Nutty on the face to snap him out of his fantasy. Nutty explains he found a girlfriend. The next day, Nutty goes to the beach and meets with Tootsie and they go on a boat ride. Nutty's jittery behavior causes the boat to bump into Cuddles and Puff who are surfing. Puff grabs a sea shell from the water and throws it at Nutty right into his lazy eye leaving a shiner. Cuddles makes fun of Nutty and his new girlfriend. Nutty screams in pain as Tootsie rows back to shore over to a generic tree friend lifeguard to ice his black lazy eye. Afterwards Nutty introduces Tootsie to Grin who is fishing. Grin sees that Tootsie is wearing candy on her fur just like Nutty. Jay Jay and Doodoo are swimming and Doodoo drowns. Grin's rod moves and reels in a dead Doodoo as the hook of his rod got into Doodoo's heart. He throws the corpse back into the water and re baits his rod. Jay Jay comes out of the water only for Nutty to mistake his swim trunks for gummy bears. Nutty goes over and digs into Jay Jay's swim trunks. Jay Jay sees Nutty chewing on his swim trunks and asks Nutty if he wants any gummy bears. This causes Nutty to stop chewing on Jay Jay's swim trunks. Jay Jay pours out some gummy bears for Nutty and Tootsie. Jay Jay has a couple for himself. Jay Jay spots the cutest generic tree friend babe on the beach, He walks over and flirts with her. Nutty has eaten his gummy bears and his tummy starts rumbling. He needs the bathroom. Nutty rushes to the men's bathroom. Nutty goes and forgets to flush the toilet. As he leaves, a generic tree friend goes into the stall Nutty was in. The smell from Nutty's stool causes the generic to throw up his whole insides to his death. Nutty comes back and rejoins Tootsie and Jay Jay who was rejected by the cutest babe on the beach. Nutty goes for a swim with Jay Jay. Tootsie comes in with them. They have fun. At the end of the day, Nutty goes to dinner with Tootsie at a gourmet seafood restaurant. Nutty gets a fish dinner while Tootsie gets lobster. Their food comes to them and they kiss ending the episode. Moral: "Love is like sweet candy!" Deaths * Doodoo drowns and his heart his stabbed by Grin's rod. * A Generic Tree Friend throws up his whole insides out of him upon smelling Nutty's stool. Injuries * Puff throws a shell into Nutty's lazy eye causing him to get a black eye. * Nutty get diarrhea after eating gummy bears. Destruction * The generic tree friend who died the bathroom fell and put a dent in the stall door. Trivia * This episode gives us the return of Grin and Puff. * This is the first time Nutty's lazy eye gets a shiner. * PePe was going to appear in this episode. But he was replaced by Doodoo at the last minute because they wanted to save PePe's first death for the 2nd season premiere. * Nutty breaks the fourth wall in this episode as hearts fly around him, he looks at the audience. * The hearts flying around Nutty are a reference to Peanuts when Charlie Brown sees the little red haired girl, hearts appear. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall Category:Debut Episodes